Digimon Masters
|genre = Massively multiplayer online role-playing |modes = Multiplayer |platforms = Windows }} Digimon Masters (Korean: 디지몬 마스터즈) is a free-to-play microtransaction supported massively multiplayer online role-playing game in a setting based on that of the Digimon media franchise, specifically the universe and characters of the fifth anime series, Digimon Data Squad (though many aspects of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier and Digimon Fusion are incorporated). The game was first released in South Korea, and an English version was scheduled to be released in December, 2010 by WeMade Entertainment (the company responsible for the English Version of Digimon Battle), but was delayed to 2011. It was announced in July 2011 that Joymax, a subsidiary of WeMade Entertainment would publish the English version of the game. On August 30, 2011 Joymax held a pre-CBT for players, which ended on September 6, 2011. After the conclusion of the pre-CBT Joymax announced on September 22, 2011 that the OBT will held on September 27. The OBT for Digimon Masters concluded on October 11, 2011 with the game going into commercial service globally on October 20, 2011, except for some countries. Background Digital World In the Digimon franchise, the Digital World is the virtual space built from Earth's communication networks where Digimon inhabit. Lands and islands were created as projects intended to make Digimon become closer to living things. As a result, the Digital World was formed. This Digital World exists inside the host computer called King Drasil and is under control of Artificial Intelligence. Digimon are a like-a-life organism with independent intelligence. They grow in a way similar to real organisms. They go through an evolution process that makes them stronger and more resilient. The Digital World is a parallel universe to the Real World where humans live. As the Digital World grows bigger and more powerful, transporting to the Real World becomes possible. Growth and evolution All Digimon are born from Digi-Eggs, and evolve and grow through a process called Digivolution. Digimon grow by hunting other Digimon and loading (absorbing) data from them. They prepare themselves to digivolve into the next digivolution type when they reach a certain level. Some Digimon established friendly relations with humans as their Partner and can digivolve through mortal power. In this case, the human is called a Tamer and the Digimon a Partner Digimon. Gameplay Players control an avatar of one of the four main Tamers of Digimon Data Squad: Marcus Damon, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda, and Keenan Crier. The avatar is not meant to represent the actual Tamer, and thus players can choose their own name and modify the appearance of the Avatar. After selecting a Tamer, players are then able to select a Partner Digimon. The Partner Digimon will be used in battle to accomplish NPC-given missions. The player may also hatch new Mercenary Digimon from DigiEggs dropped by enemy Digimon. Over the course of the game, Partner and Mercenary Digimon will Digivolve into stronger forms (some of which may require special items or quests to unlock) and learn new skills. Mercenary System This system allows the player to get Digimon which are not Partner Digimon. The player must hatch the Mercenary Digi-egg using an incubator along with the right type of DATA (chips) items. Mercenary Digi-eggs and data items can be acquired through game play (after defeating enemy Digimon) or purchased in the cash shop. The player can hatch the Mercenary Digimon after injecting DATA three times successfully: each time represents one stage of development. The player may inject additional DATA until the fourth or fifth stage. The higher the stage, the bigger the Digimon. However, the Mercenary Digi-egg may break after one or several attempts past the third stage. The alternate way to hatch a Mercenary Digi-egg is to buy it from the cash shop. The Mercenary Digi-egg bought from the cash shop has a 100% rate of success for at least 3 bars. Battle System Battling is done in real-time. The player's Digimon has a health bar measuring health and a Digi-soul meter. The Digi-soul meter measures the energy of Digimon to use special attacks, and when empty the Digimon can only use standard attacks. While in combat Tamers are able to use items that restore health and Digi-soul but must wait several seconds before being able to do so again. Unlike Digimon Battle combat takes place in real time with nearby players able to watch and even join in on battles. Digivolution All Digimon have an digivolution tree. After they level up, users can complete quests to begin digivolution. If users complete quests or reach the digivolution limit, the digivolution tree will automatically be available. When the digivolution tree is available, users can develop their Digimon by using a Tamer's DNA Charge. There are 11 types of crests and Digi-Eggs (Armor type), but only 10 types are used in the game. Each crest matches each Digi-Egg. Crests are used to open the digivolution tree. After combining certain elements, an entity of its digivolution tree is available. Each Digi-Egg has a different quantity of DNA and a certain amount of DNA is consumed when it Digivolves. As a result, digivolution to a higher level requires more DNA. References External links * Category:2009 video games Category:Massively multiplayer online role-playing games Category:Digimon video games Category:Video games developed in South Korea Category:Windows games Category:Windows-only games Category:Persistent worlds